kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ai Hotaru Sanban
Ai Hotaru Sanban is Kuki's cousin in Littlemissfg's universe. Ai is almost thirteen in the picture, and her number is Numbuh A. She isn't in a Sector, but she does work at the Moonbase. She is the secretary and is a spy. She also sometimes helps with the spy gear. Ai is from Japan, like Kuki, but she moves to U.S.A near Christmas when she is nearly twelve. (It was when she tried to get Kuki and Wally together.) She was Littlemissfg's first OC, and she featured first in Operation C.U.P.I.D. Ai's best friend is a girl called Crystal, which she met at her first day at highschool. Crystal is the editor for the yearbook. Crystal does the yearbook with Rachel. Crystal doesn't really know about Ai and her adventures, but she does know about the TKND. 'Relationships:' 'Ichiko Kyoto Sanban' Ichiko is Ai's mother. She is Kuki's father's sister-in-law. She dies of cancer a year after Ai goes into hiding from the officers of the KND. Ai never got to say goodbye to her mother, she was never allowed to leave Japan to go to her mother's funeral. 'Fumito Sanban' Fumito is Ai's father. He is Kuki's father's brother. He is heart-broken when his wife dies a year after his daughter's 'kidnapping'. 'Harou Makoto Sanban' Harou is Ai's brother. He is younger than her by one year. He is the only one (beside Ai) that doesn't like Rainbow Monkeys. He will feature soon in a story, that Littlemissfg will soon publish, probably in 2013. 'Emi Mayu Sanban' Emi is Ai's little sister. Ai is older by three years. She is sweet, cute, kind and is in love with Rainbow Monkeys. (Sort of like a mini-version of Kuki, with light brown hair.) 'Kuki Sanban' and Mushi Sanban They are Ai's cousins, from their father side. 'David Richard Kirk' David is Ai's son, in the future. Ai had David when she was twenty. 'Yuki Holly Kirk' Yuki was Ai's first born, and only daughter, but she died when she was two years old. Yuki had an unknown illness, that doctors could not cure. She died two weeks before David was born. Ai had her when she was nearly eighteen. (When all of the Sector was sixteen) 'Jason Eric Kirk' Ai goes out with Jason Eric Kirk. She began dating him when he asked her out before she became an operative. She was training when he asked her in front of everyone. She began liking him about a month before he asked her out. She met him when she was in a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. when she was going back home to Japan. Ai marries Jason when she is about five months pregnant with David Richard Kirk. Ai did have another child before David when she was nearly eighteen. But Yuki died when she was two, about a couple weeks before David was born. 'Appearance' Ai looks like a gothic Kuki, except some different hair style and eye color (grey). Ai loves black, and also sometimes pink and dark purple. Ai only wears black clothes, with some splash of colors here and there, but that rarely happens. She usually wears weird outfits, at school dances and other events. At prom she wore a dress, that was white and fluffy at the bottom, and had black criss-crosses near the chest, that was filled with glitter and little diamonds. 'Likes' Cats, (she's more of a cat person, than a dog person) rabbits, lizards, snakes, loud music, karate, martial arts, drawing, sketching, painting, hanging around friends, kicking bad guys' butts, black, gothic things i.e skulls, chocolate, and Kuki's pancakes. 'Dislikes' Rainbow Monkey song (more like HATE) also Rainbow Monkeys, spiders, getting captured by the bad guys, bad guys winning, Lizzie, and friends fighting. Category:Littlemissfg's Pages Category:Characters Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Littlemissfg's Pictures Category:Operatives